Son of the dragon king
by 1captain obvious
Summary: "Soon we will be able to destroy this blasted country and when we revive Zeref." When he finished a maniacal laughter fill the dark guild hall.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story is based on my inference and contains spoils for later chapters in the manga. This is my take on how that the dragon king is Acnologia and that Natsu is the son of the dragon king. To tell you the truth when Igneel said that Natsu was the son of the dragon king I don't know if he was talking about himself or Acnologia. Also this will be NaLu and there will be OOCness on Natsu's part you will understand when you read the rest of the story. This will be a weekly update.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

…

Third person P.O.V. location: unknown.

"Master we have found the heir and the lacrima." A figure hidden in darkness stated.

"Excellent. Where is the boy Benjamin?" the master asked with laughter.

"The guild called fairy tail." The figure called Benjamin answered.

"Cyrus." The master called into the shadows.

"Yes master?" Cyrus answered fading out of the shadow.

"I need you to go to the guild fairy tail and collect the lacrima. Be sure to enlighten the guild of nakama's past." Master said with a smile. The one a mad man would have. "Do not fail."

"Don't worry I will not fail it has been a long time since I have seen him. This will be fun. Cyrus laughed slinking back into the shadows to complete the mission he was given.

"Soon we will be able to destroy this blasted country and when we revive Zeref." When he finished a maniacal laughter fill the dark guild hall.

…

A/N: cliffy. This fic may become weekly. I need reviews for you to tell me other wise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  do to popular demand here is chapter two where your question will be answered and much, much more. This will not be regular updating I just wanted to tell you that. Takes place after wizard games like most of my stories. (Not 53.)

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

…

Recap:

"Soon we will be able to destroy this blasted country and when we revive Zeref." When he finished a maniacal laughter fill the dark guild hall.

…

Natsu's P.O.V location: fairy tail

"Hey Luce lets go on a mission?" I said out of nowhere.

"Aye." Happy agreed with me.

"Ok why not I need the rent money anyway since I had to spend it getting a new bed." Lucy replied shooting a glare my way. I give her a sheepish smile in return. "What kind of job do you want to do?"

"How about you pick luce I picked the last few times?" I tell honestly. My nose gives a small barely noticeable twitch. 'Who is outside of the guild hall? I recognize the smell but its not anyone from the guild. "Hey Luce do you know if anyone is visiting the guild today chance."

"I haven't heard anything, but why don't you ask master or Mira they might know." Lucy tells my. 'That makes sense.' Before I could reply the guild doors slam open and a figure walks into the guild and speaks.

"Natsu Dragneel could you come with me peacefully and no one will get hurt?" the figure commended.

"No and who are you and what do you think you are doing barging into our guild?" I ask forcefully walking up to the front of the crowd that formed.

"Oh Natsu I'm hurt that you don't remember me." The man said with a fake hurt expression.

I took another look at the man who was only a little taller than me a blood red hair. "Cyrus?" I ask with a question expression.

"Correct now as to what I am doing here is for the lacrima that Igneel implanted inside you." Cyrus said with a small sadistic smile pointing at me.

'Ho-how does he know about that?' "Never." I spit back at him lighting up my fists ready to fight.

"Oh there's no need for that." He said casting a magic circle that reeked of dark magic.

"Hey." "What the hell?" "Why can't I move?" Similar cruses ran though the guild along with my own. "Dam it."

"Do not fret this paralyses is only temporary. It will only last as long as I control your shadows. Also you can not activate your magic so don't even try." Cyrus told the guild walking towards me. I paled a little because I know what will happen if they get that lacrima.

"You know what will happen when-"

"Oi Natsu what is he talking about and what is with is lacrima inside of you?" grey interrupted me 'stupid ice prick.'

"Oh that's right I guess judging by your reactions none of the guild knows about your human parents" 'he knows about them too how much does he know?' my eyes widen he smirks at my reaction. "Oh who I am for that matter?" he turns to face the rest of the guild to tell them my secrets. "after Igneel left Natsu to fend for himself alone that is where I came in. for about 2 months we traveled together nothing major." He finishes with a small wave of his hand his smile grew a little more. "Now about the lacrima. Implanted in Natsu's body is the pure essence of Zeref's magic."

…

A/N: ok I lied it didn't answer all your questions but it answered some of them. The updating will be irregular I will mostly focus on 53. not to pressure you but for this story to continue I need some inspiration and ideas I have about half of this story thought but I need a little help so and ideas would be awesome. Also check out my community also if you know any Natsu centered death fic's (Natsu dies.) or torture fic's (Natsu gets tortured.) tell me the title and author. Last thing I am a beta so if you need someone to look over a story I'm your girl. Thanks for reading. Read & Review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey its me captain obvious again hope you enjoyed last chapter I know it was short but I have read shorter where that's the average update. I decided since people actually like this fic I will continue to post irregularly but post all the same. By the way I am so, so, so sorry that I am updating this late please forgive me I am so sorry. (Burst in a fit of tears.) Please forgive me. Finally this chapter will answer the question "what is Natsu the heir of?" read and find out. I hope you enjoy this chapter despite how late it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye) OC's are mine though in all my stories.

…..

Recap:

He finishes with a small wave of his hand his smile grew a little more. "Now about the lacrima. Implanted in Natsu's body is the pure essence of Zeref's magic."

…..

Natsu P.O.V location: still fairy tail

"Na-Natsu is that tr-true?" Lucy stuttered a little shaken like the rest of the guild.

I look down at my feet in shame because I am the reason they are acting like this. "yes, but I cant use it." I answer her question looking up with remorse in my voice. I move my gaze back to Cyrus and fix him with a piercing glare that would make anyone tremble.

He continues unaffected with a slight smirk. 'Wait if he knows about the lacrima that me he knows about…' I let a look of surprise show though my mask hoping he missed it. When his smirk grows larger he must have caught it. "Another thing only the decedents of Acnologia can carry the lacrima without the nasty side affects. Believe it or not Natsu is his son. I don't know how I don't care. How about I remove the lacrima to end your suffering." He finishes with a wild look in his eye.

"You're insane." I snap back when he finished.

"No I'm an extraordinary individual. Oh fairy tail members when I'm done with Natsu don't come after me Natsu will need you help more. Right Laxas?" Cyrus asks him. While all those who could snapped there attention to Laxas where he usually sits in the corner of the guild.

"I hate to say it but he is right. Getting a lacrima implanted is painful enough." Laxas said with a cold glare aimed at Cyrus. (A/N: this is just my opinion but I would think the getting one of these implanted would be painful. Let's get back to the story.)

"There will also be another reason you will be in pain right Natsu?" The attention snapped backed to me once again.

I shoot him another glare." I might as well explain. To protect the lacrima Igneel placed 7 magical wards to stop or slow down those who wanted to get there hands on Zeref's magical essence. When removed they cause a lot of pain to me." I finish not looking in the eyes of my nakama.

"Oh Natsu you forgot a few very important details." I throw my head up in surprise. 'I didn't miss anything I told them everything.' "Oh by the look on your face you did not know about these little details." He laughs." Well them why don't I enlighten you. There's of chance one of three things that will happen when I remove the lacrima. 1: you die." The room is stunned into silence. "2: a coma that you will never awaken from. 3: you will be physically weak for a few days maybe a week. No need to worry knowing Natsu and his stubbornness issues he will live." He walked up behind me and ripped off my shirt.

"Oi stop." Gray shouted along with rest of the guild.

"Oh shut up. You're lucky I need to conserver my energy or else you would be-"he is cut off by being backhanded my Ezra who just walked into the guild.

"Nice Ezra." I congratulate with the rest of the guild members.

"I apologize that I was not here sooner." She tries move again. "Why can't I move?"

"It's my magic." Cyrus answers dragging himself off the floor and rubbing the newly forming bruise on his face. "I was saying well whatever let just get this over with. To tell you the truth I was some what reluctant to do this but master persuaded me. I'm not a big fan of screaming do I will gag you to not let me or your friends hear you scream. This way I can show a little kindness to an old friend." Cyrus says with a sad smile.

"Wh-"I started till I was cut off with a shadow gag forming around my mouth while another with hoisting my arms above my head. I brace for the pain knowing that's all I can do.

…..

A/N: well here we are at the end note. Again I am truly sorry that it took me forever to update this. The truth was I was lazy I let summer get to me. I will try and update as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** first off I have to say I am so, so a thousand times **SORRY**. I know you hate me. I kinda hate the procrastination man for doing this to both of us. Again I am sorry. I want to say thank you for staying with me even with the updates because of this I am going to try and give better updates and a double chapter day. I hope you will forgive me with that as a gift. Another thing someone asked when did Igneel say that Natsu was the son of the dragon king. I believe it was episode 48 or at the end of the Laxas tries to takes over arc. (That's what I'm calling it.) I am going to try and finish the stories I have written before. I go off on another one of my crazy ideas. Now that the boring part is over here is the next chapter. Again I am really sorry. (Small sob.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I really wish I did though.**

…..

**Recap:**

"Wh-"I started till I was cut off with a shadow gag forming around my mouth while another with hoisting my arms above my head. I brace for the pain knowing that's all I can do.

…..

**P.O.V: Gray's**

'If looks could kill. He would wish he was never born a thousand times over.' I think with a slight shudder of all the anger and pure rage coming of the other members of the guild.

"Let's remove the first seal." He lights his hand ablaze with a pitch black flame. 'I have a bad feeling about this. I know Natsu cannot be harmed by flame but there is something that feels like pure evil radiating from it.'

I see him place his hand on Natsu back and the flames look like they are being absorbed in to his back. Everyone holds there breathe as nothing happens till Natsu face contorts in to an expression of pure pain. Slowly a magic seal is forming upon his back in what looked like black ink. "The first seal is done. Come Natsu was it really that painfully to panting like a mutt?" Cyrus mocks with sarcasm dripping form his voice. Natsu shot him a glare that would rival any of ours. 'Idiot' I thought with a small smirk at his stubbornness.

"To tell you the truth Natsu I will get this over with quick and try and lesson the pain." He tells Natsu with a small sad smile. I see understanding with a hint of relief pass though Natsu's eyes before they harden with no emotion. "Now fairy tall I have to warn try not to speak I need concentration to make sure I do not make a fatal mistake which would cost Natsu his life." He tells the guild after letting out a sad sigh. 'I kinda feel a little bad for him.' Cyrus went back to work on removing the seals with a stoic look on his face.

'I need to some how get the rest of the guild and I out of his control to help Natsu.' I watch as Natsu withers in agony. The guild was in a forced silence as this torture of are I would not say this out loud but I conceder my brother. 'Dam you Cyrus.'

The spell to remove the lacrima and the seals continued on what felt like days was in reality a hour. Every second the anger grows in the guild that I would say be more bloodcurdling than a mixture of "IT" and Ezra's rage when someone eats her strawberry cake while destroying thousands in front of her. We all made a silent vow that blood will be shed for what they did to Natsu.

"Finally, wow Natsu you sure are stubborn to still be conscious." Cyrus says with a little bit of pride for Natsu as he pulls out the lacrima no larger than a softball. The lacrima is a swirling mass of black darkness that this is a slight tint of purple. "That's it I thought it would be bigger." He says with a shrug. "I guess I will take my-" his sentence is cut off when he crashes to the ground in fatigue.

I pound my fist into me hand once his magic wore off as did the rest of the guild. Lucy managed to send out Leo and catch Natsu when he became unbound from the shadows. "Wendy, Lucy take care of Natsu. This guy needs a lesson on what happens when he messes with fairy tail and there members.

…..

A/N: again I am really sorry. I want to thank all those who have reviewed, followed, and favored my stories this one and my others. Again thank you for all the support. I will try and post chapters better I promise. See you next update.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: well this is the second chapter I promised you but you are really going to hate with this new piece of news. I won't have a chance to update these next 4-6 weeks. I am really sorry but I have a really busy end of summer. Also there will be cheese NaLu moments just so you know. Well let's get to the chapter I promised you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I really wish I did though.**

…..

**Recap:**

I pound my fist into me hand once his magic wore off as did the rest of the guild. Lucy managed to send out Leo and catch Natsu when he became unbound from the shadows. "Wendy, Lucy take care of Natsu. This guy needs a lesson on what happens when he messes with fairy tail and there members.

…..

**P.O.V: Lucy's**

"Lucy-san I need you to keep Natsu-san awake." Wendy told me going into medical mage mode. "I'm going to check for any internal and external injuries."

"Luce" I heard Natsu mumble barely awake.

"Natsu don't speak just forces on staying conscious, ok." I try and quiet him.

"Make sure no one touches the lacrima with their bare hands." Natsu ignores me and continues breathless.

"Why?" I let out automatically.

"Don't know th-that's wh-what Igneel sa-said. Told me to-to not le-let any-anyone touch i-it." He finishes more breathless than before and barely awake.

"Ok, I'll tell the guys just stay awake for me." I get a small nod in response. 'Natsu and his stubbornness.' I let a small smile grace my face at this thought as turn towards the other members of the guild. "Grey don't let anyone touch the lacrima with some protection over there skin." I get a cores of "yes" and "yeahs" at this.

"c-cold." I barely heard Natsu whimper out. 'This is bad Natsu never gets cold or whimpers.'

I saw grey running towards me. 'They must have finished with Cyrus. I feel a little bad for him.' "Lucy is flame brain ok?" Gray ask coming over to my side.

"Hey gray how often does Natsu get cold?" I ask him delicately.

"I have only seen him get cold once. That was when I frozen him sold in an ice block. Why do you ask?" gray question with caution.

"Natsu shivering and he whimpered, yes whimpered out that he was cold." I saw his eyes widened to the size of diner plates.

Before grey could respond Wendy spoke in slight fear. "He's going into shock. We need to warm him up and keep him awake."

"tired." I heard him mumble well tiredly.

"No way lizard breath you need to stay awake. We got this Cyrus guy and the lacrima all wrapped up. He's tied up with master for questioning." Gray told him trying to keep him from the realm of unconscious.

I watched his eyes closed. "Natsu." No response. "Oi hot head wake up already." Gray practically growls.

"Oi what the hell happened here?" Gajeel questioned with a slight growl. "And what's wrong with salamander?"

Grey gets up and walks over to where Gajeel and levy were located. "Well it's a longs story, but I'll give you the short version." He explained to levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily the shorten version while there eyes getting wider and wider with every surprise.

"master." I called with sadness and worry in my voice.

"Yes child?" master asks coming over here.

"Na-Natsu won't wake up. I-I do-don't kn-know if he wi-will ever wake u-up. No matter what I do he wont wake up." I say nearly busting into tears.

"Lu-chan Natsu will he alright. Remember this is Natsu we're talking about." Levy rushes over to me giving me best shot at comforting me.

"You're right levy, this is Natsu we're talking about." I agree with her most of my sadness gone.

"Children what happened today is dire. Now where is the prisoner and the lacrima?" master ask with authority.

"I have the lacrima, but I believe that the prisoner Cyrus has used his ability with shadows to shadow travel out of the guild hall." (A/N: yes I made a Percy Jackson reference.) Ezra declares holding out the lacrima in her gauntleted hand. "How's Natsu?" she finishes.

"I do not know, but knowing him he will up and kicking within a couple of days maybe a week." Master answered with a small laugh. "Now back to business." He returns to his stoic expression. "Let's get this lacrima to a safe place along with Natsu. Gray"

"Yes master."

"I need you to take Natsu to the infirmary. Jet get Porlyusica." Master orders.

"On it." Jet answers while using his magic to speed out of the guild.

"I already know you want to do this Lucy stay with Natsu just incase he awakens you too happy." Master orders me almost reading my mind.

"Right come on happy." I agree getting up off the floor and following behind gray.

"Aye sir." Happy rushes to me.

Right before I leave the room and when gray come back I hear master speck again. "Now lets get this lacrima business settled.

…..

A/N: again I'm sorry for the delay with story and for the next gap. I hope you enjoyed what I have given you. Good bye for now my readers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you like this chapter I know its short but that help with the thrill of the story. That's all I have to say so enjoy review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.

Recap:

Right before I leave the room and when gray come back I hear master speck again. "Now lets get this lacrima business settled

Third person P.O.V Location: unknown Time skip: three days later

"Well Cyrus did you mange to collect the lacrima?" the master asked taping his finger impatiently on his throne.

"No-no master I apologize." Cyrus stuttered looking down. "it took more of my magic to remove the 7 seals than I originally anticipated and the sudden drop in my magic caused the guild members-"

"SILENCE." Master commanded grinding his teeth together to hold his anger in. "Benjamin."

"The said man came into the room molding out of the shadows.

Cyrus walks up a little closer to the throne. "Ma-master I have actually found out something about the lacrima when holding it." Cyrus continues to shakes in fear as he speaks.

"Well spit it out. What is it? If its useful I may spare you life and forget this blunder even happened." Master muses still in rage.

"Well there is one more seal on the lacrima its self and only the heir can unlock it with there death." Cyrus flinches at the insane gleam in his master's eyes.

"Is that the reason I'm here is to kill the dragon slayer?" Benjamin asked unimpressed like he had better things to do.

"Yes that is the reason, but I want you to bring the salamander here then kill him along with bring the lacrima here." Master explained to him with a dark cackle.

"I will be going then." Benjamin faded back into the shadows with a sadistic look.

"Finally the plan can continue with out further delays."

A/N: well that's it for now I'm sorry for the late update I have been really busy and stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey it's me with chapter 7 I can't believe school has already started. I hope you all enjoyed you summer and the family time together and all the other stuff people do during summer. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review. Please check out my poll for the worst luck in fandoms.

Darkhuntressxir (: yes Natsu is in more danger.

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail I own my OC's though.

Recap:

"I will be going then." Benjamin faded back into the shadows with a sadistic look.

"Finally the plan can continue with out further delays."

Natsu P.O.V location: Fairy tail

I slowly struggle to regain consensus and pry open my eye lids which feel like molten lead has been place on them. When I open my eyes every thing is blurry and fogged out.

"Natsu as you awake?" happy asks giving me a small poke on my face. Then I notice lacy sound asleep with the front of her body on the bed I'm on.

"Ye-yeah be quite happy looks like Luce fell asleep. Why don't you get every one else?" I answer happy.

"Aye sir." Happy saluted. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

A few moments after happy left Lucy started to stir. She look at me while blinking a few times. "Hey Luce have a good sleep?" I give me my signature smile with a little tiredness in it.

"Natsu you're awake." Lucy shouts tackling me into a hug.

"Ca-cant bre-breathe lu-luce." I gasp out running out of breath she lets go of me sitting up blushing madly. I start to sit up also. "So how long was I out?"

"For three days." Luce answers my question.

"What I was out for *yawn* three days? Than why am I so tired?" I yawn out.

Before she could answer the door gets thrown open with the rest of the gang and master (**A/N: **when I mean gang I mean team Natsu Wendy Gajeel and the cats' lily Charla.) Pouring out into the small infirmary, "Natsu you're awake." Erza exclaimed.

"Hey flame brain." Gray smiled.

"Hey to you to striper. Oh by the way cloths." I smirk back.

Gray looks down and freaks then notices that he still has cloths on. "Hey I'm still wearing cloths." He glares playfully at me.

I nearly fell off the bed laughing along with everyone else. "The look on your face." I gasp out between laughs.

"Sh-shut up lizard breath." Gray stutters trying not to laugh.

"Ok, ok that was funny." Master starts calming us down. "No let's get down to business." We all nod getting serious. "I know you did not tell the guild members about the about you heritage. What surprised me is that I did not even know about the lacrima. "Ji-ji spoke to the group with a raised eyebrow.

I notice everyone ready to throw out questions but I stop them. "Ok guys before you say anything is the lacrima safe?" I ask those in the room.

"Yes Natsu the lacrima is safe Erza got a good hold of it after you were knocked out." Gray told me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Natsu." I turn my attention back to master. "Are there anymore seals that we have to worry about?" Master asked worried about future pain that may be cause to one of his brats.

I pale slightly. "Well there's one more it's actually the worst one. In order to break the seal on the lacrima itself I have to die." I look at the stunned faces of my guild members. "Don't worry I'll be fine we'll kick there asses like all the other badies we've dealt with." I finish with my signature smile knowing that we will win this fight no matter what. "We're Fairy Tail we've dealt with worse than this." I say reassuring them.

**A/N: **hey there people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all its fillerness. I'm sorry that this is a filler but it had to be done I hate them too. Next chapter will be more information on the dark guild that Fairy Tail will fight. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey there my fans of this story I hope you enjoyed the last chapter even though it was a filler and such. I am pleased to say that this is out of all my stories this is my second most viewed right behind Hunter of the Sea. Please check out the poll I have posted about the worst luck in fandom. I know I already said this but there were some technical difficulties. When finished please read and review like these lovely people.

Darkhuntressxir: thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you enjoy this story also no one can beat Natsu he is just one of those characters that can't be beat and win against all the odds.

Disclaimer: I own everything. *lawyers cough with a raised eyebrow. I pout.* I own nothing but the OC's are mine though.

Recap:

"Don't worry I'll be fine we'll kick there asses like all the other badies we've dealt with." I finish with my signature smile knowing that we will win this fight no matter what. "We're Fairy Tail we've dealt with worse than this." I say reassuring them.

Natsu's P.O.V

"By the way who are we fighting against anyway?" I ask while everyone's sweat drops. I rub the back of my neck a little embarrassed.

"Well I have done a little research with Levy and Freed while you were unconscious. I was only able to get the guild name and the basics of their guild members." (A/N: did I spell freed right?) We all nod in understanding. "The dark guild is called Mawet Wenawit* they only have 5 members including the master of the guild."

"I've heard of them." Lucy starts out. We all snap our attentions to here as she speaks. "The weakest of the 4 could have a descent fight with Erza."

"What really?" Happy asked surprise.

"Yes, also there is some other shocking. Information the guild master id the dragon slayer for Acnologia." Master informed us with a grime appearance.

Even my eyes went wide as the whole room sat in shocked silence with small shudders going though most people as they remembered when the core members of Fairy Tail lost 7 years of the lives to that dragon. I shake my head to get rid of these negative thoughts. "Ok then." Everyone shot me a look that 'read are you crazy.' "That doesn't matter were Fairy Tail and we don't back down from helping our nakama. So why should we now."

Everyone was stunned for a second till Gajeel spoke up. "I hate to admit but salamanders' right we can't back down now." He agreed with an amused smile while everyone else muttered in agreement.

Master look at us with a large smile with his slightly crazy glim in his eyes. "If that is the decision we must discuss-"I did here the rest of what master said as I faded into darkness with the shock reactions of my guild members.

**A/N: **Hey there this is the end of another successful chapter even though it's a little short sorry about that I wonder if you can guess what happened to Natsu at the end of the chapter. *practiced evil laugh.* I have to one more this before I go I have joined the most sinister of all places for fandom lovers *evil music in the back ground with lighting flaring in the distance. (Thanks Zeus.)* I have joined Tumblr. DUH, DUH, DUUUUUHHHHHHH. My blog name is 1captainobvious if you wish to follow me I will post update times, maybe some sneak pecks into stories, of even new plot ideas. Thanks again for reading please click that nice button and review.


	9. A SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ

Hey there I know you are going to hate me or this but I have been think about the armature work I have been doing on my story's spelling grammar choppy etc so I have decide to do an edit on all my story's especially my first few ones. So I hate to say this all new chapters for story's will be late but you will get a better story in exchange. Again I am sorry but this has to be done. When I have finished editing a story I will delete this and either post a new chapter of an authors note saying that the editing is finished. I need a beta to do any double checking for me. Requiem nuts for my beta must have some specialty in: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rise of the Guardians, and Fairy Tail. Please PM or review with your email or a way for me to contact you and send you my story chapters. Thank you for the wait and the adoration for a simple author.


End file.
